Anything Is Possible
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" said Snape. "They're together? That's absurd" The Potions Master gets the shock of his life when he gets to know that his favourite student, Draco is dating his least liked Gryffindor, Hermione. Sixth year. One-Shot.


**Summary: "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" said Snape. "They're together? That's absurd" The Potions Master gets the shock of his life when he gets to know that his favourite student, Draco is dating his least liked Gryffindor, Hermione. Sixth year.**

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione Granger.

"What?" came the blonde's reply. "Need help?"

It was the third lesson of the day. Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. It was a perfectly ordinary day, observed Professor Snape. The Slytherins were bullying the Gryffindors as usual.

The Gryffindors were cursing him under their breaths.

It was sunny outside and all Quidditch players longed to be out and about, playing their beloved game. Instead they were stuck inside the dark and depressing dungeon they called a classroom.

Hermione Know-it-all Granger was having problems with her potion and Draco Malfoy was her partner.

All was good, thought Snape happily. He loved seeing days like that.

Little did the hooked nose man know that he was about to get a shock.

~X~  
"Miss Granger", said Snape as he approached the desk. "How far have you progressed?"

The brunette made a face. "Uh. I'm trying, Sir ,but there's something wrong with some of these ingredients", she said politely. She was never rude to a teacher.

"Is that so?" he replied. "What exactly is the problem?"

Hermione launched into explanation about this and that. Snape zoned out. Puh-lease, he thought to himself. If there was something wrong, Granger would deal with it herself.

She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation, after all. She'd do something.

"I see", he said with the wave of his hand. "Do that. It'll work." Then he walked away to examine Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson's work.

Work which was bound to be disastrous.

~X~

The class ended quickly and Snape wrote the students' homework on the board. "Your assignment is to be done in pairs", he said lazily. "You and your partner are to work together."

Hermione's hand shot up with questions.

Snape sighed. Some things would never change. "Yes Miss Granger?" he said.

"You haven't given us enough time to complete the work", she said. "We won't be able to complete it."

Snape refrained the urge to roll his eyes. There were two people to do the work. They'd certainly be able to do it if they put their stupid minds to it.

And Granger was working with Malfoy.

Both of them were smart and even though people like Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom and Parkinson would create a mess, Hermione and Draco's would be a success.

He wasn't going to say that out loud though. He wasn't going to praise them! Merlin forbid he ever did such a nice thing. No way, Severus Tobias Snape did not give compliments. Ever.

He never planned to either.

"Ten points from Gryffindor", he said. "For trying to imply that the teacher is being unfair with the time assigned for project work."

Hermione glared at the Professor and Draco patted the witch's hand soothingly.

Wait. What? Draco patted the witch's hand? He willing touched the Muggleborn's hand? Snape tried not to look surprised. Perhaps his eyes were playing a trick on him.

Yes, that's what was happening.

Draco wouldn't touch a Mudblood.

Snape was sure of that. He didn't have any problems with Muggleborn witches and in fact, he considered the mere word 'Mudblood' to be the worst thing he ever heard.

He didn't like Miss Granger in particular because she was a Gryffindor, one of Harry Potter's closest friends and most importantly, she reminded him of a certain someone he'd never forget.

Lily Evans.

"Class is dismissed", he announced before turning to Longbottom.

The boy spilled his whole potion all over the floor and he was going to clean it up.

~X~

Snape watched as Hermione got out of her chair, pushed it in, gathered her things and headed to the entrance of the classroom. She seemed as if she was waiting for somebody and it wasn't Pothead or the Weasley brat, as those two ran out as soon as the bell rang.

The Potions Master watched with even wider eyes as Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and went over to Hermione. He dipped down to swiftly kiss the witch's lips. Then he threw his arms around Granger's shoulders and walked out with smiles on both their faces.

"Son of a blast ended Skrewt", he swore. "What in Salazar's name was that?"

Neville Longbottom looked up from the floor he was currently scrubbing. "Haven't you heard, Professor?" he asked timidly.

"Heard what?"

"Hermione is dating Draco Malfoy", said the Gryffindor as he ducked behind a chair, apparently afraid that Snape would shoot him for breaking the news.

"Impossible." Potter and Weasley were no friends of Malfoy. Surely they wouldn't let Granger date the Slytherin? Didn't they call him a ferret or something?

"Harry and Ron are okay with it", continued Neville with relief at not being cursed at.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" said Snape. "That's absurd."

Neville shrugged. "It is", he said. Then he left the room.

Snape staggered into a chair and grabbed hold on his desk for support. Were the students trying to kill him? He wasn't that bad, was he? Why were they trying to give him a heart attack?

Okay that was a lie. He knew he was the most hated teacher in school but still, Granger and Malfoy? A Mudblood and a Pureblood? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin?

Bloody Merlin. What would happen next?

Narcissa and Lucius would kill their son.

Snape ran a hand through his oily black hair. "I never would have thought..." he said to himself.

If Draco and Hermione were together, then why hadn't he had the guts to tell Lily Evans how he felt? Draco and Hermione were as different as day and night but at the same time, they were so alike. They could make their relationship work.

They would make it work.

And yet, he hadn't been able to keep his friendship with Lily.

Snape groaned. Why was the world so cruel?

**Yeah, it's kinda Snape-centered, but whatever. What are your thoughts about this? I hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
